This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is the training grant for the graduate PhD neuroscience program at Emory. It represents the main source of funding for students enrolled in the program. In 2009-10, this training grant supported parts of the stipends, tuition fees, activity fees and other training expenses for six second year students in the neuroscience graduate program. In addition, we received a supplement award from the NIH which allowed us to support three more first year graduate students. Second year students nominated for training grant support are chosen based on their academic performance during their first year in the program and their general participation in program activities. In addition to financial support, trainees use some of these funds to invite a guest speaker for the weekly seminar series sponsored by the program. The trainees are in charge of inviting their guest, organize their visit and host them when they come to Emory. This has proven to be an excellent opportunity for students to interact with well-known researchers in their field of interest. First year students were chosen based on their academic credentials and quality of applications to the Emory PhD Neuroscience program. They used a portion of their funds to organize a symposium on Neuroethics of Brain Imaging last Spring. Both first and second year trainees also receive funds to cover expenses to attend the annual Society for Neuroscience meeting, which provides them a unique exposure to the field of neuroscience research.